The Girl From My Dreams
by Boxmaster
Summary: 25 years after the "2nd Great War of Panem" the Capitol finds itself with a new president to take control over all of Panem. This leads to the imminent return of a new and improved Hunger Games that none other than Katniss' and Peeta's 18 year old son, "Finn", will likely have to face head to head. How will the son of the 2 most popular victors handle himself in the games?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! My name is Boxmaster and I'm completely new to writing fanfictions (This is my first story and I just finished writing this chapter.) Now this story is based off of the Hunger Games but it's actually a continuation of the original story. My story follows Katniss' and Peeta's child, 25 years after "The 2nd Great War of Panem" . The plot is mainly from my imagination but I'll do my absolute best to make sure that everything stays up to date with the actual Hunger Games story. Please leave reviews on what you liked or what I can do better for the next chapter and please enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

There she is again. Why do I keep seeing her? I shake my head and follow her down the path that I barely caught her walking on. As I disappear deeper and deeper into this direction, the world starts to recede around me. I can only see in front of me. I try to look to the side and see only darkness. I turn my head quickly. Same thing. I turn my head back and the darkness turns into a forest set ablaze. Panic and adrenaline courses through my veins as I look for an escape route. I won't die here. I look expectantly to my right and left. Both paths are lit up with unbelievably high and powerful waves of fire. All of sudden there's a shriek that sounds so familiar, too familiar, that I have to move in the direction it came from. Unfortunately it's coming from deeper into the fire. My resolve doesn't waver, I have to get to the owner of that shriek. I must. As I travel deeper and deeper, I start to feel the effects of the fire and smoke. My eyelids start to drop and my heart rate is speeding up and slowing down inconsistently. I clutch my chest trying to rip my lungs out of my body. They're as inflamed as this forest is. "Where are you!?" I call out to her. No response. I grit my teeth and continue forward. Each step feels like it shaves a few years off my life and I'm going to drop any second. I take one last step before I drop to my knees. Defeat. It tastes so bitter until I hear her voice. She says something, I think my name. As soon as the last decibel of noise escapes her lips, the entire forest is extinguished and the meadow we are now resting in looks almost pristine. My head is on her lap as she sits there looking over me, applying a damp towel to my forehead and caressing my face. My eyes fly open and all of a sudden I'm in my bed looking for the girl of my dreams in a cold sweat. My mother rushes to my room quickly.

"Finn?" She calls my name gently.

"Yeah, sorry mom I had another strange dream." I say wiping my face. She turns on my light and gets a towel from my washroom. After she hands it to me, she sits on the side of my bed, deep in her thoughts like usual. I can see her weighing options in her head, probably deciding whether or not to tell me something as I watch her mouth move to open and then stop suddenly.

"Are you worried about the reaping? It's your last year you know." I shake my head. I haven't really been 'trained' for the games but considering that I was birthed from two prior victors, I picked up some stuff. I mean my mother taught me how to hunt as soon as I took my first steps. She took me to the woods every morning for 13 years and passed on everything she knew. My mother was different here. The way she commanded grace and flew through the grassy earth, I could tell that my mother was truly the queen of these woods and I'm the heir she's passing it down to. Even as a child I felt an immense pride to share these woods with my mother. We still go out every once in a while to compete. I've gotten better and I've definitely gotten close but I've never managed to overcome her. How I admire her. I was lucky enough to inherit my father's stocky build although I'm a bit taller than he is now. Genetics aside, he also taught me how to paint. Actually he taught me more than how to paint, he taught me how capture a moment through gentle but utterly tactical strokes. He showed me how a fleeting moment like a shooting star can be captured on a canvas and appreciated forever. Both of my parents raised me in a way where I wasn't usually too worried about myself.

"I'm not worried about the games." I sigh deeply. "You see, there's this girl-" I stutter as a picture of the girl rushes into my head. I spot my mother's face. She looks kind of surprised and slightly worried. She was unprepared for this.

"Oh, would you like me to wake your father? He's much better with this kind of thing." My mother offers. You can see she's desperate to escape this topic.

"No thanks. It's nothing like that. Well at least I don't think it is." I'm stumbling over my words now. "There's just this girl that shows up in my dreams all the time lately but I've never seen her in real life before." My mother considers this for a second. All of a sudden a playful smile crosses her face. I can't figure out why.

"What's so funny?" I ask her, so obviously confused. She just smiles at me and says,

"It obviously means you're going to meet her soon."

...

I wake up again, this time I'm not sweating profusely and it's also morning. I get out of bed and stretch myself out, getting prepared for the day ahead of me. The reaping isn't for another few hours so I have some time to go out. I go to the washroom and make myself at least look presentable enough to go outside into the real world. My parents are kind of celebrities around these parts, my father is the mayor and my mother still carries her status as the most famous victor, so everyone knows who I am. I can't go out looking like I just woke up and embarrass them.

After I groom myself, I head downstairs to leave. I'm minding my own business when all of a sudden I get side swiped by a beautifully delicious aroma wafting in from the kitchen. My mother is frying some eggs, potatoes and ham while I can smell the scent of freshly baked bread coming from the oven. I abandon my quest to the outside world to fill up on some of my mom's wonderful cooking to wake me up.

"Smells delicious." I tell my mother, my mouth still drooling.

"Grab a seat little duck," my mom says sweetly as she turns to grab me a plate. I take a seat at the table and grab my fork and knife ready to dig in. I look over expectantly at my mother who is walking to me with a big plate full of eggs, potatoes and ham. I can't help but inhale all the food in front of me until I can't breathe. I sit back and rest my hands on the back of my head, satisfied. My mother takes my plate and sets it in the sink. The doorbell rings, a visitor? I'm so full that all my movements are slowed and I take a long time getting up. Suddenly the doorbell starts ringing repeatedly and I know who has to be at the door. Damn, she's crazy. I take my pleasant time walking knowing I'll annoy the person waiting for me, one of my very best friends in the world, Sasha Brooks. When I open the door I see she's standing in my doorway expectantly, probably waiting for an apology. It's morning so I'm slightly annoyed.

"Why did you ring my door bell like that? I swear to god, you're going to break it."

"Well why didn't you answer your door faster!? I waited exactly twenty-five seconds and you didn't show up!"

"Well what if I wasn't here and all you were doing was disrupting my parents!?"

"Well if you weren't here then you would've been with me." She says wryly. I catch the glint in her eye. She's teasing me but she's also kind of right. Whenever I go out, I usually drop by her house and ask her to tag along anyway. She's fun to be around.

"Yeah, whatever." I say back with a playful smile. My mother catches us in the doorway and comes to say hi.

"Oh, hello Sasha, were you the one blasting our doorbell?" My mother asks her, smiling gently. Sasha blushes so clearly even I feel kind of embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Everdeen, your son was just taking too long and I got impatient-"

"Say no more." My mother cuts her off. "You do what you have to do to whip my son in to shape!" My mother adds. I just look at her in disbelief. She doesn't know it, but this has Sasha fired up beyond belief.

"You got it ma'am!" Sasha says as she salutes my mother. She smiles at us and walks away.

Sasha starts smiling back at me when all of sudden she brings her palm to her forehead like she just now remembered an essential piece of information.

"Theo and Leslie are waiting for us in the meadow," My other two best friends. We all met in kindergarten when we were put in the same table group. That whole year we got to know each and had enough adventures together to form a bond that we would respect and carry with us forever. "We were all together but you were late so I told them to go ahead and I would wait." She tells me.

This is surprising. I am the only one of us who is actually familiar with the woods. I think about all the little things that could go wrong and all of a sudden I'm worried about them. What if they come across a patch of nightlock but can't identify it as a dangerous fruit? What if some wild dogs get a hold of them before I can? I remember back when Theo almost started a forest fire but I put it out in the nick of time. He didn't know that he did anything wrong because I figured there was no harm done and there was no reason to rat him out to the group. My stomach starts doing flips. There's something about today that makes me feel like bad things are likeliest to happen. I can see Sasha recognize the panic in my eyes.

"What's wrong Finn?" She says as she shakes my shoulders. I'm paralyzed by fear. Suddenly my dream is becoming all too familiar because the world starts closing out around me. I can't tell why. But, I can smell smoke. I shouldn't be able to smell smoke this clearly from here. Where is it coming from? All of sudden I hear a shriek and I come back to my senses. I look and see that the shriek came from an elderly woman pointing at the woods. Thick, dense clouds of darkness are escaping from the middle and I can hear the fire starting to spread. Sasha follows the woman's finger slightly slower than I do and I get to watch the expression of her face change from confusion to realization to horror to an understanding of what comes next. Sasha and I are off to the woods before we even exchange any words. If we even have a chance of getting them out alive, waiting won't help. I get to the weak part of the fence when I hesitate, partly because I'm afraid, partly because Sasha's just a little bit behind me and for some reason I'm expecting to see her.

The girl from my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

She's not here. I look from side to side and she's just not here. This isn't my dream. I sigh. Sasha finally catches up with me, obviously confused as to why I'm just standing here.

"What's going on?" She asks me.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to catch up," I say as I pull the bottom length of the fence upwards so Sasha can climb underneath. We cross the clearing and get into the forest but it's eerily quiet. We haven't reached the fire yet. I stop by the tree I hid my bow in and the other log I left my quiver of arrows. I smile inwardly when I see my mother's set of bow and arrows hidden with mine.

Me and Sasha start to fly through the forest. Sasha follows me around in here regularly and I'm glad to see she's getting a hang of the footing already.

Then we start reaching the part of the forest actually on fire.

The transition from clear skies to smokey ceilings was quick and incredibly harsh. Already, breathing was becoming hard and we were just getting started. I look behind me to see Sasha keeping up as best as she can but I can tell she's having trouble.

"Go back Sasha! It's too dangerous, go get help!" I call out to her.

"No!" She squeaks out trying to keep her face under her shirt. The flames are getting too high and I'm starting to get afraid for her well being so I turn around and grab her shoulders to stop her from continuing.

"Sasha you have to go right now! I'll follow after you but you have to get out of here!" I've been working with my father in the bakery for years. I'm at least a tiny bit accustomed to the smoke and I feel like I can make it farther without having to worry about Sasha. Sasha wants to argue but reconsiders. She kisses me on the cheek, turns on her heels and runs for the entrance. I turn around and see how bad the fire is getting. If I don't hurry, this will all become a lost cause.

I keep moving deeper and deeper into the fire, starting to question myself. _Why am I doing this? They're dead aren't they? There's no way they could have been in the middle of this and survived. _I clearly have my mother's dying will of a hero but also have her horrible, terrible decision making abilities seeing the current predicament I'm in. The fire starts giving me a run for my money. I have to watch my footing now because branches are breaking and entire trees are falling out of the blue. I have to stop for a second because I've completely lost my sense of direction. Everything is just on fire. At that thought, I have a memory of my mother in her games. I remember watching her in the opening ceremonies on an old tape. Her and father were wearing a simple black unitard with a cape of flames that my mother loves to tell me was real, but I know better. They really did look fantastic though. Everyone who visits the Victor Village always tells me about how their hearts stopped, then skipped a beat after they saw my mother. 'The girl on fire'. I laugh out loud at how fire seems to follow this family.

Then I see her.

Well, I only see a small flash of her but I see the direction she took off in. My brain starts questioning but my heart reassures me. It's her. I follow her as best as I can but she's fast. She knows where she's going. I start to gain a little bit of ground but she quickly realizes that I'm there and speeds up. I must have frightened her. I slow down a little and figure that it's best to follow her from a respective distance until she reaches her destination. Suddenly, a little bit farther ahead of me, I see a spot where there is no fire. I can see little bits of the sky through the trees. I can smell the water, there's a lake! I can even taste the fresh air when I hear an all too familiar shriek. I speed up and burst into the clearing.

It was a small little oasis, somehow immune from the fire. There was a little stone house beside a lake with water clear as crystal, it was beautiful here, _**almost pristine. **_The way the fire bordered around this little oasis led you to believe that it could only be the work of technology or the hand of something holy.

I turn and see the girl from my dreams captured by someone, or something, that looked like it was from the Capitol. It was wearing a peacekeeper uniform and resembled a human but was much too large. Its torso alone towered over the girl. There was a smaller lady next to it, probably thirty years old, also wearing a peacekeeper uniform but her's was different. It had different medals and badges on the chest and a small shoulder cape. So she must be some sort of captain or someone of rank. And so this must be Capitol business. I sigh. So she's a criminal or something. I weigh out the options and figure it's best not to get involved. I consider leaving, this really isn't worth it, but I wait. I look at the girl through the trees on the outside of this little oasis. I'm curious as to what made this girl end up in my dreams so often. I notice her clothing first, she's wearing a black tank top with a white skull and crossbones in the middle, camouflage cargo pants with a matching camouflage jacket wrapped around her waist and light looking leather boots. Damn, she's angsty. But she's also stunning. She has long, flowing, brown hair tied into a tight ponytail. A few rogue strands flow down the front of her face. I notice that her auburn-hazel eyes find a way to perfectly mix a sense a confidence with a playful taste of submissiveness. Her look drives me crazy. It sends shivers up and down my spine. Her body is slender but curvy. There's something about her that enticed me to the point that I had to know who she was, where she came from. I had a craving to hear her voice, smell her hair, all sensations I've never experienced before but know I would enjoy when it came to her. This is the girl of my dreams. She lets out another small cry of pain as I sit here admiring her. I need to intervene.

"Let her go!" I call out without thinking. The two peacekeepers look in my direction. The monster peacekeeper catches me with his eyes and I immediately pull out my bow and load an arrow. Just its glare is enough to make me feel threatened.

"Hmm... who are you?" The lady peacekeeper calls out to me smugly. She's obviously feeling confident and I can see why, I mean her little pets is looking at me like a meal. This angers me, I hate being looked down on. No matter what.

"It doesn't matter, just let her go and we'll get outta here." I say back just as smugly. Take that. She looks at me for a second. Takes me in from head to toe. She smiles and nods her head understandingly.

"So you're Katniss and Peeta's son, huh? Finn right?" Damn. She knows me. I'm a district person in the middle of the forest with these two peacekeepers who know my name. This is perfect. She starts to laugh at me, probably recognizing that she caught me completely off guard. I have to respond.

"Doesn't matter who _I_ am, who are you? I see you're wearing Capitol clothing but this doesn't look too official." I retort. The Capitol does have power again but surely this is against regulation. The girl's eyes suddenly fly open and lock with mine. I'm startled by her reaction but recover and try my best to tell her not to worry through my eyes. She understands and gives me a look that tells me she has complete faith. My heart flutters and starts skipping rope. What is happening? My eyes break from the girl and go back to the peacekeeper's. Her eyes are already waiting for mine. As soon as they meet, she turns, snaps her fingers and I'm face flat on the floor. I'm blacking out. I can feel an immense weight on my back and the girl screaming my name.

What a perfect descent to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

My emergence from the world of unconsciousness was a brutal one. Every little bit of awareness I obtained was immediately directed to the pain I was feeling throughout my entire body. My back is wrecked. My joints are locked and brittle. I try to move so I can stretch myself out but I see that I'm restrained. I don't bother trying to escape. It's obviously futile and struggling will on worsen my condition. I look to my right and see the same girl lying next to me, also restrained. Her restraints look different, made of steel as opposed to my leather. I call out to her, my voice dry and raspy. "Hey, hey you!" I whisper as loudly as I can. No response.

"Pssssssssssst!" I start to panic hoping she's alright but logic clears my head. _Why would they restrain a dead person?_ I calmly slow my breathing and listen carefully. It's very faint but it's there. She's breathing so I start figuring out how we're going to escape. I first try to bite the leather straps but they're positioned just out of range from my mouth. I curse under my breath because that's the only plan I could think of. I'm stumped. I look around the room for more ideas before I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I steel myself. I prepare mentally for torture. I'm not sure how but I know it's coming. Suddenly, I hear an overly upbeat voice coming from down the hallway. Confusion washes over my face. Where have I heard her before?

"Make sure you take care of that fire." I hear her whisper before she steps into the room.

"Oh! Our handsome knight in shining armor is finally awake!" she says walking up to me. I know who this is.

"President Valley." She puts her hands on her hips and nods at me.

"Finnick Mellark, how long has it been since the last time I've seen you?" I actually think about it; my parents used to act as her advisers while the new rules for the games were being chosen. These meetings started after the tenth year of the games so I was three the last time I saw her.

"Three."

She smiles at me widely. Probably excited that I spoke to her let alone did the math in my head. It always confused me as to why this woman is the second president of the Capitol and who everyone considers to be the actual heir to Snow. Then she opened her mouth. She obtained her position using her silver tongue that no one can seem to notice. She used her hypnotically persuasive words to get the previous president, Timothy Good, recalled. People like to tell me that my father was also a master with words. Many like to theorize that she obtained her mastery through studying my father. With her words as her primary weapon, she started campaigning, won her election and since then been the president of the Capitol. Nobody can see the harm she's doing to us though. The first year she was president, 25 years ago, the Hunger Games make a sudden reappearance and the Capitol had control again. Not even a year of peace had passed before the games became totally essential again. She used the districts against each other when it was confirmed that we were running out of resources, it was national news. The only way to sustain life was for every district to take less or for one district to starve while the rest get what they need. Of course nobody wanted to starve but nobody thought they would lose either. After weeks of deliberation, they decide that the only method of fairly choosing a district to starve was through, you guessed it, the Hunger Games. The president is on the record saying: 'It even has the word 'Hunger' in it! How perfect is that?' Yuck. I don't trust her one bit and these restraints are starting to annoy me.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on!?" I bark at her. I'm sick of this. She walks behind my bed and I panic at the idea of her wandering my only blind spot. She laughs at my feeble attempts to escape.

"I've been chasing this girl for months," she walks over to her. "I finally found her. She's extremely dangerous, she's a traitor to the Capitol and she must be punished. Further details are unnecessary. She will pay." I look at the girl's peaceful face as she sleeps. _She's Dangerous? No way._

"And you interrupted us so you're gonna get it too!" Says the lady peacekeeper from the forest pointing at me. I didn't even notice her walk in. She troubles me for some reason, I don't know why.

She spots me staring at her and flips out.

"What are you staring at kid!?" She barks at me.

"I don't know, who are you?" I reply smugly. I might as well keep her talking and agitated. I think she was about to throw a punch when Valley raises her arm to intercept her. The peacekeeper just scoffs and looks away.

"Her name is Winter." Valley explains to me. Winter scoffs once more.

"Whatever," she hisses at us while licking her lips. "What should we do with them?"

I spot her lips and see she's drooling at the chance to inflict some real human suffering. I can see her playing around with some pliers and testing out some power tools. I know she's trying to frighten me but her clearly obvious lust for blood is still unsettling. Valley steps back and thinks about Winter's question. What is she going to do with us? She walks over to me and takes me in for a large number of additional seconds before I see the light bulb go off in her head. Her eyes discretely flick back to Winter before they come back to mine. What was that all about? Valley just chuckles to regain her composure and then struts out of the room. You can see she's overly impressed with her idea. As she's walking down the corridor I catch her say,

"Make sure he's at the reaping."

...

I'm blindfolded and tossed into a car so I can be released separately from the girl and go back to my house. As long as I comply with their orders to attend the reaping, they promised the girl's well being. I don't believe I can trust Winter or even Valley but I also don't have a choice.

I look around and am surprised I'm still in 12. I expected to be in the Capitol. I start heading home feeling empty and drained. I look at a street clock and see that only a couple hours have passed. I shake my head trying to understand everything that has happened so far but it's all a big mess. I try to figure out what my next plan of action is even though I know there's only one real outcome.

I'm going to the games.

I feel like I'm going to be sick when Sasha, Leslie and Theo turn around the corner. They spot me dazed and confused in the middle of no where and start running to me. Theo reaches me first and wraps me up in his big, bear arms. Theo is big and burly but he's also gentle and peaceful. It's still scary to experience his strength and power even if it's through a harmless hug though. Sasha and Leslie join us and complete the group hug. Leslie's golden blonde hair and Sasha's straight black hair get tangled on my face and tickle my nose, poising me to sneeze, so I sniffle. Leslie and Sasha and even Theo take this as me crying and they all start sobbing like infants.

"Damn, you guys have to get off me!" No luck. They all cling to me and refuse to let go. I smile. I know exactly what to do. I start to wince convincingly and make really exaggerated moans of pain until they all release me and come to my aid. I laugh hysterically at the looks on their faces. Theo walks up to me, tears still streaming down his face. He puts his hands on my shoulders and pulls me in again.

"We all thought you were dead!" Theo sobs at me.

"What...?" How were they were worried about me? "I thought you two were dead!" I respond pointing back and forth at Theo and Leslie. Suddenly, I'm massively curious as to why or how they didn't die.

"Hey! Wait! How come you're not dead!? I mean how did you escape the woods!?" Leslie and Theo look at each other confused.

"We weren't in the woods." I look at Theo utterly flabbergasted.

"Oh, well we _were_ headed to the woods but then we walked by your father's bakery," Leslie chimes in as she recalls the events "he offered us some of his pastries and you know I'm not about to say no to that!" She says rubbing her stomach. My father saved two of my best friends today and he doesn't even know. I don't respond to Leslie as I silently thank my father. My friends take my silence for anger.

"Are you mad at us, Finn?" Sasha asks me apprehensively. I can see the shame wash over her face. She led me into an empty forest fire that almost took my life but in all honestly I'm just glad everyone ended up okay.

"No, it wasn't your fault," I let out a relief filled sigh "I'm just glad you guys are alright."

Suddenly, a big gong goes off signifying the last hour before the reaping. All final preparations must be made. We all say our goodbyes and head back to our homes. The whole way home I try to figure out what to tell my mother. If anything. There's not much that can be done about it. I open my front door and my mother sees my obviously deteriorated condition.

"What happened?" She says in a hushed but alarmed voice. I shrug. She rushes over to me and starts checking my vital signs.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I say to reassure her.

She gives me an extremely concerned look but I can't meet her eyes right now. They'll pry the truth out of me. I just don't want to worry her.

Assuming that the reaping goes the way I think it will, my mother will have plenty of time to be worried for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Sorry that this chapter is so short but this was the most plot continuation that was needed from the reaping so I decided to wrap it up and move on. This won't happen often, only if completely necessary. Leave a review and favorite if you can! Thanks! **

I walk out of the shower and see my father has left me my reap day outfit; a brown blazer, white button up, brown slim cut khakis with beige-brown dress shoes. All of it tied together with a red bow tie. I could personally do without it but I still appreciate the effort.

I'm just getting down the stairs when the final bell goes off signifying that citizens are to meet in the square for the reaping in fifteen minutes. My father is the mayor and both my parents are mentors so they're probably in the square already. That thought makes me realize that my parents are going to have to mentor me through the Hunger Games. I shake that thought immediately out of my head, not wanting to explore it any further.

I leave my house and walk past the gates of the victor village to see my friends 'conveniently' passing by right at the same time.

"Oh, why hello," I say as I bow quickly and politely "fancy meeting you here." A big smile spreads across all of our faces as we walk together to the reaping. The closer to the square we get, the more it's starts to dawn on me that nobody knows what's about to happen. My friends think everything's fine but everything is about to get flipped upside down, inside out. I have to ditch the thought as we approach the peacekeepers here to sign us in. The peacekeeper grabs my wrist slightly too aggressively as he pricks my finger.

"Finnick Mellark." The identification machine spits out. Theo and I go to our section while Leslie and Sasha do the same. As more people start piling in, the sweatier my palms get. I am a little bit nervous but I steel myself as I see my father taping the microphone to test the output and get our attention. He gives the typical introductory speech before he introduces our district's tribute escort, "Jasmine Winter". _Winter?_ I think to myself. I turn and see an all too familiar girl walking towards the stage. I recognize her hip-swaying strut, her complete air of confidence and can almost see the bloodlust oozing, dripping out of her.

Our escort is Winter? This can't be right.

Sure enough, the same girl licking her lips in anticipation of leaving me with mortal wounds is standing on stage giving the ceremonial speech of why the Hunger Games are 'essential' in a super bubbly voice. It's still the same nonsense. The audience rewards her with a very moderate applause for her speech, our district doesn't get too excited over Capitol affairs. She taps her cue cards on the podium to align them.

"Okay, let's get started!" She points to the right. "Ladies first!" Thoughts flicker through my mind. _Who is she gonna pick? Sasha? Leslie? What have I gotten my dear friends in to?_ Winter grabs the slip of paper and steps back to the podium. She clears her throat.

"Katherine Summerfield!" My mind rushes through archives of all the girls in my school. I'm searching for a Katherine S. but I keep coming up short.

This girl doesn't exist. Yet there she is, walking timidly up to the stage.

My face flushes. _It's her! Why is she even here? I was promised her safety!_ Suddenly, I'm furious. I didn't really expect Valley to keep her promise but this is so blatantly in the opposite direction that it makes my head spin. When she finally gets on stage I try desperately to lock eyes with her again, just so I can reassure her that everything will be alright. I watch her eyes pass by mine for a second than fly back. She recognizes my face and we lock eyes. God, her stare makes my heart flutter every time I see it. I let my mouth stretch into a tiny smile, only meant for her eyes. I watch as a small, hopeful smile spreads through her lips and, that's it. My heart belongs to her now. I'm going to protect this girl with everything I have.

Suddenly, my heart leaps immediately back into my chest as I feel a pair of snake eyes burning holes through my soul. I look to the left and see Winter staring right at me and that's when I realize this might have been her idea. She looks back at the audience and asks for an applause for our brave female tribute. Katherine takes a seat on the chair by my mother. This is when I'm faced with an ultimatum of feelings I never thought I'd come across. I see my mother and I don't want to participate in the games. That's obvious, but then I look over at Katherine and I actually find myself hoping I get reaped. I remember learning that my father got to know my mother through the games.

My throat tenses as I watch Winter cross over to the men's bowl. She removes the lid and I watch as her hand flies around the bowl, stopping to grab a slip and then reconsidering. She finally grabs one and brings it back to the podium. I see the look on her face, my name is on that slip. To my surprise, when she opens it, her face shows confusion. My heart stops. I remember that whether or not my name is on the slip, I'm done for. Her eyes quickly flick back to mine and an evil smile slides across her face.

"Finnick Mellark!"


	5. Chapter 5

Murmurs echo through the crowd while cameras fly to close in on me and my parent's reaction. I try my best to portray complete calmness hoping it helps in keeping my parents from lashing out. I straighten my tie and head for the stage. I have to keep my composure no matter what, the world is watching right now. I keep my head down and don't dare look at my parents face. I won't be able to handle it. I hear my mother let out a small cry when I actually get on stage. Winter congratulates me and asks both tributes to shake hands. I extend my arm forward and give Katherine's hand a reassuring squeeze. She locks her eyes to mine once more. We are then rushed into the back rooms to say our goodbyes.

Theo, Leslie and Sasha burst into the room all at once. I expected tears and sobbing but instead they all look quite hopeful.

"You're gonna win you know." Sasha starts. I silently nod. Turns out I'm the one choking up but I don't want to be the person who breaks down first. My voice is failing me so I throw my arms wide open, effectively initiating what could be our last group hug ever. All too quickly, two peacekeepers enter, inform me that their time is up and escort them out. I sit back on the bed when my door swings open again. I'm utterly thrown when I see my next guest.

"President Valley?" Confusion settles on my face. "Why are you here?" I watch her face closely. She takes a few moments to carefully consider her words.

"I'm here to warn you," she starts. A puzzled look escapes me.

"There's a small group, located deep in the outskirts of the west coast, who's sole purpose is to exact revenge on your mother for the 2nd Great War of Panem." She loses herself in thought once more, debating on whether to continue.

"This year, you were their target." I instinctively remember Valley's eyes flicking to Winter suspiciously when they had me restrained. Then I start thinking about the interest Winter started showing in me after she figured out who I was.

"Winter..." I think out loud.

"Yes, Winter is a high ranking officer in their cause."

"What do they want with me?" I throw back at her. Valley sighs.

"They want to trade your life for your mother's. If they got their hands on you, your mother will surely give herself up to them." This is true. I've heard plenty of stories based around my mother sacrificing herself for the good of those she cares for. She truly doesn't have a clue of her own self-worth.

"You shouldn't trust anyone in the arena either, those mutts that caught that girl will also be hidden among the other district's tributes," the mention of 'that girl' instantly peaks my interest, "proceed with-"

"Hey what's with 'that girl'?" The question left my lips too quickly and I cut her off. I blush as I realize how eager I must have sounded.

"I mean why were you chasing her? What's so special about her? Why is she so '_dangerous'?_" You can see Valley remembers telling me she's dangerous hoping I wouldn't remember. She just turns to leave. She stops at the door and turns her head ever so slightly to the left.

"She's one of the deadliest killers I've ever seen." At the word 'killer' I expected to feel a sense of danger or suspicion but intrigue is the only sense I can seem to follow. I'm intrigued because 'that girl', I should probably start calling her Katherine, doesn't give off any kind of a threatening aura. She doesn't have a malicious bone in her body. I've actually been more relieved the few times I was in her vicinity. Just before Valley leaves one more question peaks my interest.

"Why are you telling me all this?" She turns back around at me. She stares me right in the eye and I can see the battle in her head, debating on whether or not she'll tell me more. After a few moments she sighs heavily, breaks eye contact and it seems to quarrel in her head has subsided.

"I personally," she sighs one more time, "Believe your mother deserves a fighting chance to survive the barrage that's about to fall on top of her." This woman just keeps on surprising me. She recognizes my confusion and goes to continue.

"I think that what your mother did for Panem was not only brave but necessary." As these words leave her mouth, she quickly slips out of the room.

After Valley leaves, two peacekeepers walk in and inform me that I have no more visitors. Ouch. They escort me to the car that will bring me to the train headed for the Capitol. I step inside and see the royalty of the train. I hate to admit it but I'm impressed. A couple cars down, I see Katherine walking into a room. I decide it's time to finally talk to her. I go to the room she walked into and lift my hand to knock the door. I'm about to move my hand when my parents find me and wrap me up in a big hug. They then lead me into the dining car to talk, not realizing what I was doing before they found me. We take a seat at the main dining table, my parents taking the two seats directly in front of me. My mother is lost for words and my father focuses on consoling her. I decide I should start the conversation.

"I'm okay you guys, honestly! I mean I'm basically a career!" I say jokingly. This doesn't help. My mother takes my hand in hers and just squeezes it softly. I'm instantly brought back to a day in the woods with my mother, one of the first days she took me out there. I must have been no older than five years old. This wasn't a hunt day, it was just a leisurely stroll. We decided it was time to head back for dinner when all of sudden my mother turns her head. I hear it too. A pack of hungry animals are headed in our direction, you can hear the dead leaves crunching and the heavy breathing. My mother puts me on her back and expertly scales a tall tree. I'm beyond terrified and on the brink of tears until I see the rabid dogs running toward us. This is when I start bawling uncontrollably, so my mother takes my hand in hers the same way she is now. My tears stop and my mother gives me a hopeful smile.

"Don't cry little duck, I promise I'll protect you." This memory makes me realize two important things; firstly, what my parents must be feeling. Their 'little duck' is headed for a death sentence, that they've personally seen the horrors of, twice, and there's nothing they can do about it. Secondly, my mother takes full responsibility for all of this. I can see it in her eyes. She feels like this is her fault.

"Mom," I force myself to smile as widely as possible "it's not your fault... None of this is."

I consider telling them _why_ I'm in the games when the door swings open and Winter slithers into the room. I can immediately feel my mother tense up. I don't know how she can be such an accurate judge of character with such little information. "Oh why _hello_ your _honor_," Winter hisses at my mother, bowing somewhat sarcastically.

"Your _honors_." She corrects herself as she notices my father. You can tell by my father's face that he can't sense the snake in Winter like my mother and I can.

"What's with all the formalities?" My father says awkwardly, obviously not aware of the risen tension in the room. My mother shakes her head and sighs before looking back at Winter.

"Peeta dear, I need to speak with Winter privately, would you mind starting me a bath?" My mother asks my father sweetly. My father nods and leaves for their compartment. Now it's just my mother, Winter and me. I've never seen my mother with this look in her eyes before. She's focused. I grab a hold of the small butter knife at the table, just in case things get out of control. After my father disappears through the door, my mother just stands up and walks over to Winter, exhibiting the solemn grace of a queen in each step she takes. She stands directly in front of her, maybe trying to feel her out, square her up? My mother lets a cocky smirk slide across her face as she moves her head to Winter's left ear and whispers something quickly. Winter's eyes widen in disbelief and she evacuates the dining car. I'm stunned, I never thought I'd see Winter run off with her tails between her legs like that. My mother walks over to me and kisses me on the tip of my nose before she leaves for her compartment.

...

No more distractions! I stand in front of the door to Katherine's room, getting ready to knock. I need to know more about this girl. I'm about to let my knuckles tap on her door when it suddenly flies open. Katherine is just standing there, looking up into my eyes again. I am completely caught off guard and don't know how to react.

"Hi." She says cheerily. I'm struggling to respond.

"Uh...ah...hi!"

Smooth.

She just laughs at me. I let another smile creep onto my face. I felt like I had a million questions for her but the only one I can think of is: 'Why have you been appearing in my dreams lately?' And that feels super inappropriate to ask right now. I realize how long it's taking me to respond so I stick out my hand and decide to introduce myself.

"I'm Finnick. Most people call me Finn though." She takes my hand.

"Katherine." As her name leaves her lips, the train comes to a screeching halt.

"We are experiencing several equipment failures throughout the entire locomotive. Maintenance will likely take several hours to solve the issue. Thank you for your continued patience." A capitol voice informs us through an intercom system. After the intercom buzzes off, Katherine looks out the window in her room and quickly turns back to me.

"Hey, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Where? Like, around the train?" I fail to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"No," she says chuckling, "outside!" My palm flies to my forehead.

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" She grins as she takes my hand and leads me out of the train. As soon as we step off I stretch loudly and take a deep breath. Nothing beats the great outdoors. I look over and see Katherine staring longingly into the forest.

"Hey, you were really amazing in the woods," I remember watching her out speed me just like only one other person I know can, "I'm not used to people flying passed me like that." She smiles at me before looking back to the woods.

"Well I'm not used to people keeping up with me," she responds back with a small laugh. I like her confidence. I sigh as I look to the woods and start feeling a longing for it too.

"Hey, what do you say we take this walk through the woods? The maintenance workers said it would take a few hours anyway." She nods excitedly. We walk side by side into the trees watching the sun gently set in the distance. I spot an apple tree not too far ahead and we decide that this is a good spot to stay and relax. We climb high up into the tree, grabbing a couple apples on the way up. As I bite into one, Katherine asks me all about my life; what I've done, what I dream of doing, stuff like that. I answer her questions as honestly as possible, I don't want to keep anything from this girl. After her several rounds of interrogation I decide to cut in with a question of my own.

"Okay, well now that you know pretty much everything about me, where are you from?" I ask her. Her smile disappears from her face. What have I done? She sees the sudden worry on my face then reassures me that everything's fine.

"I'm from District Two." District two? That's incredibly far away. I can't tell if I should continue prying but my curiosity is just too much for me.

"You're from two!? What were you doing in the woods outside District T_welve_?" Katherine sighs deeply.

"When I was young, around eight years old, my dad received some kind of news that made him insist on himself, my mother and I living in the woods," I can see that she's having a hard time retelling the rest of the story but she soldiers onward, "A few years back, when I was 13 or 14, I woke up and my parents were gone. I waited in the same spot for weeks but they never showed up. My father always taught me that in this scenario, where he and my mother were missing, I was to head for District Twelve so I left a note saying I was going. To this day I still haven't seen them. The worst part is, I couldn't find their bodies so they could still be out there." I'm unsure of what to say next. I look over at her and see tears start to flow gently down her face before she bursts out. I quickly rush over to the branch she's sitting in, desperate to console her. I think she's talking but her hands are covering her face. Somewhere in her tears she tells me about how alone she is. I take her hand in mine, squeezing ever so slightly to let her know I'm here for her. The tears are still streaming but her eyes find mine. Suddenly I know exactly what say.

"Please don't cry Katherine, I promise I'll protect you."

Time slows at what happens next.

One last tear slips from the corner of Katherine's eye as she moves her face closer to mine. It takes me a second to understand what was happening but I quickly put the pieces together, I can't mess this up! She takes my face in her hands and guides me to her, I can feel her warm breath on my lips and neck when all too suddenly an obnoxiously loud blast makes the ground shake and knocks us both out of our tree. I just can't seem to win today. As we fall, I make sure to position myself under Katherine so I can absorb most of the impact. I _did _promise I would protect her. We land with a heavy thud but it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe a few bruises. Two more blasts come from the direction of the train. We bolt back as fast as we can.

We slow our pace to a light tread as we approach the train, people are talking inside. It looks like they used the explosives to disable and board the train.

"Order! Order!" Commands a strange, familiar voice "Order in the court!" As the people around her start to quiet down I can hear the gavel she's banging on a table.

"Ahem, good evening ladies and gentlemen! I am your honorable judge, Winter Snow." She bangs the gavel one more time. "Court is now in session! This is case #001, the Capitol vs rebel leaders Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." There's a big cheer from the crowd.

"You have been charged with treason, manslaughter and several different crimes of war. How do you plea?"

The crowd answers for my parents with a loud cheer.

"Guilty!"


	6. Chapter 6

The word 'guilty' echos through my brain as I try to associate it with my mother and father. The more times I try and picture them as true war criminals, the less I believe they actually are.

I start to wonder about why I can't hear my mother or father trying to deny the claims and my stomach sinks. _Are my parents even okay enough to speak?_ I slowly creep up to the door so I can peek through and see the situation clearer. I poke my head in and spot my parents. My mother is simply sitting calmly in a chair, no restraints or visible wounds. My father is a different story.

He's been bound several different times: his wrists have been handcuffed and three large, metal bands wrap around his arms and chest, effectively restricting my father's arms to his sides at all times. I can see that he's squeezing his eyes shut and murmuring to himself. My mother is feeding him soothing words in the calmest voice she can muster, trying to gently coax him out of his mental episode. I decide that I've seen enough, my parents need my help. I look around the inside of the train and spot four of those strangely sized creatures sitting behind my parents, guarding them from escape. I search the ground for anything I can use to protect myself. I spot a decently large rock that definitely looks like it'll suit my needs. I pick it up then turn back to the train to figure out the rest of my plan. I assume that with my quickness, I can smash the closest guard's face with the rock, as a distraction for my mother. I know that she probably doesn't want to fight but we don't have a choice.

_"She's one of the deadliest killers I've ever seen."_

The president's voice echoes through my memories as my mind focuses back to Katherine. I consider asking her to fight as well, I kind of want to see her in action, but I ultimately decide against it. When I see that some of the Capitol attendants from the train have been slaughtered is when I realize that this isn't official Capitol business. The Capitol must be on their way to us and that means that our mission now is to simply stall these people out.

"Katherine, I'm going to try to distract at least one of those guards and cause a commotion. I need you to stay safe and out of plain sight until the Capitol shows up." Katherine shakes her head worriedly.

"I'm not going to let you go in on your own!" She replies back in a loud whisper. I search her face and see the worry in her eyes. You can tell that she doesn't want to fight but she doesn't want me to leave her alone either. Her concern for me makes me smile gently.

"Okay, how about this then," I look back inside the train "You stay here and I'll go in first. If things go to hell then you can provide back up." I offer her. She can tell that this is just a deal to make her feel better but she goes with it. I nod and creep back to the door. I want to get my mother's attention before anything else, so she knows I'm here. I snap my fingers as an idea pops into my head. Whenever my mother and I hunt together, we whistle this little song my mother picked up from the games to signify that we were safe. There's no doubt that my mother will understand this signal when I give it. I peek my head back in and whistle the two note song as gently as possible. As soon as I see the understanding registers on my mother's face is when I spring to action. I throw the door open with the rock firmly gripped in my right hand. Before the guard can even react, I've caved the top of his skull in. Green ooze splashes out of the gashes and that's when my sympathy for killing these creatures fade. They're simply mutts. Suddenly the second guard lunges at me after he sees my first move. I avoid his massive swing but just barely. He lets out a loud roar before my mother suddenly and swiftly executes him with a large knife. I'm stunned at watching my mother fight so it's doesn't surprise me when I get grabbed by a sneaky guard from behind. I struggle as hard as I can but his arms are just too massive. The more I squirm the harder he squeezes and I can already feel him draining my life. My mother is calling my name but a wall of guards are preventing her from getting to me. The world starts fading to black when these vice grip arms I'm captured in suddenly drops me. My eyes are closed and everything's quiet. Why is everything so quiet? I open my eyes and see everyone has simply stopped. I can't figure out why until I look back at the door and see that Katherine has stepped in. The guards and even Winter are dead silent. Everyone is tense. Nobody dares to make a move. I get back to my feet and try to figure out this strange turn in events. It appears that they're all afraid of Katherine.

"It's her." Winter whispers with an obvious tint of fear. Seems that all of the Capitol's thoughts are indeed connected because Winter throws a smoke bomb and they evacuate the premises almost all at once. As soon as the smoke clears, Katherine is swiftly at my side, checking my vitals and bombarding me with questions regarding my current health. Before I can answer any of them, my mother cuts in and gives both of us a huge hug.

"What were you thinking Finn!?" My mother is crying almost hysterically. "You could have been killed!"

I chuckle inwardly. I've supposedly faced death a lot of times in a matter of hours now.

"You didn't expect me to just let them take my mother away from me, did you?" I respond. This just makes my mother cry harder. I start to feel bad for Katherine because the more tears my mother squeezes out, the harder her grip on us becomes.

"Mom! You're killing me!" I complain while gasping for air. "Let us go!"

My mother eases her grip enough to let me escape her clutches. To my surprise, and also my mother's surprise judging by her face, Katherine has not let go of her. If anything, I actually see her grip tighten around my mother's neck. Her surprised reaction transforms as the sweetest smile spreads across my mother's lips. She was born to take care of people, her aura is so soothing and warm. She starts to whisper 'it's okay' and 'it'll all be alright' as she holds Katherine tenderly in her arms. This is when the rest of Katherine's tears start flowing. I remember listening to her cry while we were out in the tree and decide the best place she can be is in my mother's arms. There's no place safer to me in the world.

I approach my father and see he's still stuck in his own little world. My mother is currently being occupied by Katherine so I decide to try and speak with him.

"Dad?" I whisper to him gently. His eyes stay squeezed shut but the expression on his face starts to change.

"It'll all be alright," I'm trying my best to imitate my mother and it appears to be working. My voice seems to be having some kind of reaction with my father's condition. I keep talking just so he can hear my voice. After just a few minutes his eyes fly wide open. Sweat has broken out on his forehead and top lip but he seems to be okay now.

"Finn?" He starts looking around and recognizes the condition of the train, "What happened?"

I open my mouth to answer but I don't know exactly what to say to him. Too much has happened. I just hope that we can get to the Capitol soon so my parents can be safe. I shrug as a response to my father's question before my mother appears at my side again. After she realizes that my father is awake she flies over to him excitedly and starts speaking more sweet nothings into his ear. Watching the relief flood my father's face as my mother's voice started reaching him drew a warm, fuzzy feeling out of my stomach. Even after twenty-five years they still can't live without each other. Suddenly, I'm find myself craving a somethinf similar with Katherine. I turn back to see her standing by herself just outside the door. I am almost instantaneously drawn to her, aching to defeat her loneliness.

"I really have to stop getting my ass kicked right in front of you." I say jokingly as I walk up behind her. I pause and realize that I really have been getting my ass kicked in front of her and have to step my game up. She turns around and smiles at me. "I'm supposed to be the one protecting you." She smiles again, a little weakly but she doesn't respond so we just stand quietly in the cool night air before curiosity overcomes me. How come President Valley and Winter are so afraid of her? The look on Winter's face when she saw Katherine keeps on replaying in my head. _She was absolutely terrified._ What secrets have Katherine kept hidden from me? I decide that this is a better time than any to ask her.

"Hey," The edge of suspicion in my voice must be obvious because she immediately turns around and faces me, "Why were Winter and her mutts so afraid of you?"

Then I feel it.

For a second, no not even, for a **_milli_**_second _I feel a presence so evil, so blood thirsty, that my skin starts to crawl. I'm repulsed. I look around trying to establish where it came from for it surely could not have arisen from this girl in front me, Katherine. When I can't locate the source, I turn to Katherine in disbelief. Small beads of tears start forming in the corner of her eyes as she opens her mouth to defend herself. Or so I thought.

"This morning, in the forest fire," I watch an evil grin reach across Katherine's face for a fleeting moment before it returns to normal and she says,

"I killed thirty of them at once."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thirty of them? I barely killed one and she killed thirty of them?_

We stand in silence as Katherine's words hang loosely in the air. She killed thirty of those Capitol mutts at once. I'm trying to figure out how I would go about killing two at once let alone thirty. I look back at her and think she's expecting me to respond by the way she's looking at me. I can't figure out if I should be scared of her, jealous of her abilities or angry that she didn't tell me earlier so I choose trusty option four; Who cares? You know you still love this girl.

"That would've been nice to know before I got my ass handed to me for the _second _time." I say with a light laugh. A tiny smile forms on her lips but disappears before I get a chance to appreciate it. I try to find her eyes but they seem to be avoiding mine. Something still isn't right.

"There's something you're still not telling me Katherine."

There it is again. Her face twitches and contorts into a shadier, more wicked version of itself for a fraction of a second before it flicks back. I grab her hand and keep on trying to reach her eyes but they skillfully avoid my gaze. Suddenly, I can feel the distance between me and Katherine starting to grow.

"Katherine, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help!" I plea to her. She still withholding her response so I follow with, "I still want to protect you."

Out of the complete and utter blue, Katherine slaps my face so hard that I see stars and shoves me away from her.

"Protect her!? You can't protect anybody!" Katherine cackles at me.

No, this isn't Katherine, this is somebody else. This person standing in front of me shares a lot of the same physical features with Katherine but it's her bloody aura, wicked soul and contemptuous attitude that tips me off.

"Who are you?" I hiss at her as I return to my feet. When I touch the cheek she slapped me on, I'm greeted by a sizzling flash of white pain. I do everything I can to push it to the back of mind, I can't afford to worry for myself right now. Her eyes flash to mine and suddenly I find myself stuck. Whoever this is still has Katherine's tremendous beauty and it looks like they know how to utilize it.

"What ever do you mean?" She's batting her eyelashes and mocking me now. "I'm your little princess, Katherine!" That time she actually sounded like my Katherine. It's really starting to annoy me now.

"Shut up! You're not Katherine!" I bark back at her. She responds with a light chuckle and takes a step in my direction. I simply blink and suddenly she's at my throat. She's not attacking me though, she's just breathing softly down my neck.

"You're right," She purrs seductively, "I'm so much better. Forget her, protect me, Finn." Her hands are gently caressing my chest and neck while she continues to whisper entrancing thoughts directly into my head. All of her words are making sense even though they're not supposed to.

"I promise I'll take really good care of you." She continues purring. I'm trying my hardest to deny her but I can't put the words together. Somewhere deep inside of myself, I know that this is wrong. Her words are just so tempting and sweet that I have no choice but to buy into them. Katherine has such a spell over me. Whenever I hear her voice, I can't help but to have faith and believe in her. She giggles as it becomes apparent that she has me trapped. She starts to slowly rise from my neck to my ear, whispering sugarcoated nonsense all the way up.

"You're mine and you know it, silly boy." She whispers ever so sweetly as she reaches my ear. I'm really about to give in when a small voice speaks up from deep, deep within me.

_Finn, you know better._

Suddenly the world is clear and I understand everything. My confidence is soaring, I never felt like this before. My thoughts are all orderly and very precise. Something has awoken deep inside me. I can see this fake Katherine for what she really is now.

"So, you're the one who killed those mutts. You're some kind of second personality of Katherine, an Anti-Katherine."

I actually caught her off guard. Her face very clearly displays her unpreparedness. She sighs to regain her composure and drops the act.

"So you really figured it out, huh?" The wicked edge has returned to her voice. "Bravo."

"How do I get Katherine back? I mean the real Katherine." I decide to skip the nonsense and be straight forward.

"How do you know I'm not the real Katherine?"

"I don't. But _you _are not the real Katherine to _me_." This response visibly annoys her. She shakes her head and she scoffs at me.

"Well _you _can't bring her back lover boy. Somebody has to kick my unkickable ass in order to bring her back and somehow I highly doubt that you have it in you to attack poor, lil' ol' Katherine."

"I won't have to." She looks at me puzzled, I continue with my thought. "The Capitol's on their way. All I have to do is give President Valley a little heads-up about you and she'll deal with the rest. I don't know if you know but she's more afraid of you then I was." The reaction that wipes across her face is very satisfying. She must remember that no matter how strong she is, the Capitol still caught her today. Almost on cue, a Capitol Hovercraft appears over us. You can hear the feedback of a microphone getting turned on as a rope ladder descends towards us.

"Tributes of District 12, this is President Valley. Are you alright?" I look back at Anti-Katherine and see that she has now accepted defeat.

"You better hope that we don't meet again, Finn. I swear to god, I'm going to kill you."

She gives me one last glare and scoffs before relinquishing control back to my Katherine. I watch as her knees buckle and she starts to tumble towards the ground. I swiftly catch her before she hits the floor and just hold her in my arms. Before long she regains consciousness and I'm so happy when I see her eyes again.

"Hey." I say gently. Katherine slowly raises a hand to the cheek her other side slapped me on. I wince when her hand makes contact with my face, I must have some kind of bruise or cut now. I can tell that Katherine is at least somewhat aware of what happened. She goes to open her mouth but I stop her before she can speak any words. An apology is unnecessary. I stand up and help her to her feet. She wraps me up in a big hug and whispers a small 'thank you' into my ear as she pulls away.

"Hey! Hurry up down there!" Valley roars at us from the hovercraft. I yell an apology and head back to the train to collect my parents. Katherine and my mother are lifted to the hovercraft first followed by my father and then me. As soon as the hovercraft starts moving, I doze off. It's only day one and everything has already gone to hell.

...

"Finn... Finn..." A voice is softly trying to pull me from my sleep. I'm not quite ready to wake up until the memories of yesterday start flooding my head. I open my eyes wide and am greeted by Katherine's face looking over mine.

"I had no idea you were such a heavy sleeper!" She says teasingly. I smile as I wipe the crust out of my eyes and yawn.

"Incredibly stressed filled days tend to do that to me." I reply back with a joyful grin. Katherine lips curve into a weak smile and I can tell she's not over what happened yesterday.

"Finn, about last night," I bring my index finger to my lips and she stops mid sentence.

"Forget about it. I seem to remember specifically saying something about promising to protect you. Does that ring a bell?" She smiles wider and nods in understanding.

I sit up and see that we're still on the Capitol hovercraft. My mother and father are asleep, safe and sound. Everything seems to be going according to plan now. I let out a relieved sigh before another thought pops into my head.

We're still headed to the games.

I can feel the hovercraft start to descend back towards the earth and that's when I realize that we must have arrived in the Capitol. It makes a loud, locking click immediately after it lands on the dock and within seconds, all the doors open and our party is prompted to exit the craft. We step out, sore and bruised, into the grandness of the Capitol. The comparisons to home start almost immediately in my head, everything is so different here. Even so, you can't deny the regal quality behind the look and feel the Capitol puts on.

We quickly make our way to the training center, so desperate to shower, change and eat. My mother starts getting nervous when a couple people seem to recognize her and then all of us. They start murmuring loudly and pointing in our direction. I notice my mother quickly hide her face and I start to get a bad feeling. Either the Capitol is still in love with my mother, 'The Girl On Fire', or they too hate her for her position in the war. Either way it would cause a commotion that we're not currently equipped to deal with. I jog ahead to the elevator as slyly as possible, I don't want the Capitol citizens to get suspicious of us. I can still hear them murmuring and I'm positive I just heard one of them say: 'Is that her? Is that them?'. I reach the elevator and start pressing the button over and over hoping it would speed it up. I'm reminding myself of Sasha. After a few moments, the door finally opens and we all slip into the elevator. I quickly reach for the button to close the door when I make accidental eye contact with one of the Capitol citizens. The realization registers instantaneously on his face. From the top of his lungs he yells:

"It's her! It's the girl on fire!"


	8. Chapter 8

Mayhem. Utter mayhem breaks out in the lobby of the training center as an entire stampede of Capitol citizens rush to the elevator we're in. At this point, I'm smashing the 'door close' button since it's the only option we really have. The door is just starting to close when the stampede has made it halfway. There are too many things happening to figure out whether this is a happy stampede or a 'we're gonna kill you' stampede. I don't really want to find out. The door closes completely and we all let out a relieved sigh. I immediately jump back to reality when I realize that the elevator isn't moving upwards. _We didn't press the twelfth floor button!_ The door swings open again and that's when I spot the three fingers that must have been barely caught between the doors. Before I can think, I quickly press the button to the twelfth floor and decide to sacrifice myself by pushing the stampede backwards, letting my parents and Katherine fly safely upwards. The stampede is stunned as they watch the girl on fire fly away. I guess it was mostly her they were after. I spot a young woman, somewhere in her early twenties, trying to grab my attention from a door in the far right corner of the lobby. I see a picture of stairs just above it so I figure she must be trying to help me escape. While the Captiol citizens are dazed and confused I duck my head and make a beeline dash for the girl at the door. "Through here!" She whispers in an aggressive hush, smuggling me into the door way. We start running up flights of stairs, praying the Capitol didn't catch us come through here. We slow down as we reach the eleventh floor, damn this is a really tall building. We're breathing heavily and a light sweat has broken on my forehead as we finally reach the twelfth floor. I go to open the door but it doesn't budge one bit, looks like you need a card key. Luckily, I have this girl with me because she pulls out a shiny red card and swipes the door open. I walk in and immediately drop onto the couch, I know I just woke up but I'm already exhausted. I can hear a shower going in two of the bedrooms so I assume my parents and Katherine got here safely. Heavy breathing follows me into the room and that's when I remember the girl who came here with me. I turn around to properly thank her and introduce myself.

"Thank you so much for bailing me out there!" I let out with a relieved sigh and I stick out my hand, "I'm sorry, how rude of me, I'm the male tribute from District 12, Finnick Mellark." She takes my hands and shakes it firmly.

"Yes, I know who you are, Finn! I'm your stylist, Jacqueline! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." So this is my stylist? I've actually been anticipating this moment for a while now. My mother always speaks of Cinna, a Capitol stylist that became one of her dearest friends and I can't help but wonder if me and Jacqueline will ever experience the same thing. She gives off a very professional vibe, her glasses combined with her all business black skirt and white button-up blouse. She even has a tie on. Still, even with the professional look, you can hear the playful bounce in her voice. She's actually quite pleasant.

"Oh, the pleasures all mine." I respond as our hands break apart.

Suddenly, she leans forward and starts analyzing me from my feet to my forehead. I can see the explicit focus in her eyes, she's in a zone. After a couple moments, she blinks and the focus is gone. She smiles delightfully as she leans back again.

"You're actually a lot taller than I estimated, I'll have to make some adjustments." She gives me a quick, professional bow and slips into what I'm assuming is her workplace. I shake my head and sigh as I try to find my room, I definitely need to shower as well. After walking through a couple different hallways, I come across a vacant room and decide to claim it as my own. I walk in and head straight for the washroom. I flip the lights on, take off my shirt and look in the mirror. I can't stop looking at the several different bumps, bruises and cuts I've acquired and I haven't even entered the arena yet. I finally turn away from myself, close my eyes and step into the warm shower rain, letting it rinse away the past twenty-four hours.

...

_Why am I in the woods?_

That's the last thought that flickers through my head before my eyes fly open and there I am, in the District 12 woods, chasing Katherine again. This time the woods aren't on fire and I think Katherine is actually leading me instead of trying to escape. We speed through the woods until we make it to that little oasis again and Winter's there, waiting for us with a small army of those mutts. I load my bow quickly, I have to protect Katherine! Almost like she's read my mind, she turns back and shakes her head, she wants me to stay behind? I suddenly notice her eyes and her mouth and realize that this must be Anti-Katherine. _It's Anti-Katherine!_ She smiles wickedly when she sees the flicker of fear slip through my eyes but turns her head back to Winter. I remember that I blinked and she was at my neck so I keep my eyes wide open. I watch her fly at the mutts at a blistering fast speed, I can barely keep up. Mutt, after mutt, after mutt drops as she passes by them, _is_ _that how fast she's taking them out? _About thirty of them drop before they finally overpower her. It appears that Anti-Katherine must have retreated because I hear my Katherine let out small, weak cry as they grab her and restrict her. A voice, that same voice that arose out of me when I met Anti-Katherine for the first time, arises once more.

_You want to protect her right? Let me take control, I'll help you. _

Suddenly, a simple green bracelet forms around my wrists and my focus sharpens exponentially. I immediately look back at Winter and her mutts as I load my bow with three arrows instead of one. This is a technique I've seen my mother use on a couple different occasions, mainly to take out multiple targets at once. I let the arrows fly and they all reach their targets with a precision I wasn't aware I was capable of. I load and let another three arrows fly except this time I follow them into the heart of the army. As they each hit their assigned target I pull out a single arrow from my quiver and use like a sword, swiping at each mutt I come across with the sharp tip of the arrow. I must have taken out at least seventy, maybe eighty mutts myself before Winter calls for a retreat. My eyes search for Katherine and lock to her once I spot her. Every step towards her I take, the more my eyelids start to drop. I don't know why. I continue moving forward and I eventually start calling her name but it's no use, I'm fading. By the time I actually reach her, I drop to my knees and my eyes lock shut. In the darkness behind the walls of my eyelids, the voice from before makes one last reappearance.

_You really love that girl huh? _

The voice takes a long pause before it speaks up again.

_You have a kind heart. I'm going to help you protect that girl, Katherine. You can depend on me._

_..._

My eyes rip open and I'm find myself drenched in my Capitol bed, I must have fallen asleep as soon I came out of them shower. I go back to the bathroom to grab a towel and dry myself off. Once I'm nice and dry, I head to the dresser to find something to wear. I pull open the first drawer, shirts. I spot a light-grey hooded sweater and pull it over my head. I open the second drawer, it's empty except for an odd looking, foreign bracelet. I pull it out and inspect it. It has a beautiful emerald green hue to it, it reminds me of the woods back home for some reason. I'm about to put it away when I take one last look at it and decide to take it with me, I like it's spirit. I put it around my left wrist and it fits a little too perfectly.

"Just a coincidence." I reassure myself. I open the third drawer, spot some comfortable looking mesh shorts and pull them on. The bottom drawer is just socks and under clothing so I grab a pair of socks and pull them over my feet. My stomach is growling at me, I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I quickly leave my room remembering I don't know the way to the kitchen. I'm turn a couple corners before I finally arrive in the dining area where my mother and father are sitting at the table eating quietly.

"Oh, why hello little duck," my mother says as she spots me. "Thanks for biting that bullet for us." I see her smile at me playfully. The memory of being chased by the Capitol citizens jumps back into my head. Since my mother is smiling, I'm assuming that they weren't dangerous, just crazy about her.

"I knew you had a reputation back home but this is something else mom." I reply back to her. My father chuckles lightly.

"Everyone's always been crazy about her," He pauses as he looks back at my mother, his beloved wife. "Especially me." My mother's face beams with delight at my father's words. Damn, he's still so smooth. I laugh and take a step towards the table when suddenly Katherine's absence becomes blissfully apparent to me.

"Hey, uh, where's Katherine by the way?" I say much too eagerly once again. Every time Katherine pops into my head, I can't help but speak without thinking. My father turns back to me and gives me a suspicious look. He might remember how much time me and Katherine spent alone last night. I thought I was being sneaky with my feelings for her but it seems my father has already figured it out. My mother is sharp as a tack but when it comes to things like this, she can kind of oblivious.

"She's with Xavier, her stylist, getting ready for the opening ceremony and the Capitol reaping."

The pang of jealousy that flashes across my features must have been way too obvious because now my father knows for sure, you can see it in his eyes. He just smiles at me though.

"Speaking of which, you should go see Jacqueline and figure your costume out as well." I guess he's planning on saving our talk for later. He looks back at my mother as I turn and walk to Jacqueline's room. Once I get there I knock on the door softly.

"Hey Jacqueline! It's Finn I-" I get cut off as the door opens.

"Oh hello Finn! How was your nap?" She must have tried to come see me earlier. I blush when I realize I was relatively non-clothed while I was asleep, I'm hoping she didn't see too much.

"Uh, it was pretty refreshing," I reply.

"Good, good, okay please come inside! Let's get to work." She opens her door fully and I step inside. I look around and see several different designs posted on a wall with the words 'Opening Ceremony' on one side and 'Capitol Interview' on the other. I'm expecting to see those fake flames, there's no way my angle isn't going to be 'Son of the Mockingjay on Fire'. I turn around and sure enough, I see a fake flame smoldering in Jacqueline's hand.

"Oh, surprise, surprise." I say jokingly to her.

"Yes, yes I know but I think you might need the support it'll generate for you." she says to me in defense. I just give her a confused look so she continues her explanation.

"Right now, you're actually the number one pick for the winner of these games." This comes as a huge surprise to me. I had no idea that people were considering me at all let alone putting me at the top of their list. "But, as you know, the Capitol reaping is tonight,"

The Capitol reaping is one of the new rules drafted by the President and the Districts. After the Districts get reaped, we all gather in the Capitol for their typically fancy reaping. First we arrive on the chariots, showing off our District's industry, then their reaping ceremony will start. All the kids here, from ages twelve to eighteen, are career level tributes. They've been trained to kill since their first day of school. Just another way the Capitol makes sure it never comes in last. That's another new rule; instead of there being only one winner, there's only one loser, the contestant that has their tributes die first. Whether you're in the Capitol or in the Districts, if both of your tributes die first, you lose and will have to starve for that year. The longer your tributes survive, the more rewards you get. The first place winner gets food, money, free imports from the other districts as well as one or both of their tributes back. The second place to sixth place contestants gets food but half the money the first place district got. Seventh to twelfth place get just enough food to scrape by till next years games where they can roll the die again. It's an even sicker and more twister spiral then it was before, mainly because everybody, including the Districts, think they **_need_ **the games now.

"And word on the street is there's a brother-sister duo who are volunteering today." She continues. Again, I'm confused.

"What does that have to do with me?" She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"They've branded themselves as the 'Mockingjay _Silencers_'." My stomach twists into a painful knot. "But more specifically, they're President Snow's grandchildren," _President Snow? What does President Snow have to do with this? _I think to myself. Suddenly, I remember what President Valley told me; there's a group that wants to punish the mockingjay on behalf of the old Capitol, _on behalf of President Snow's Capitol._ I guess they're called 'Mockingjay Silencers'. I put the rest of the pieces to the puzzle together in my head and everything starts coming together. Neither of these tributes were alive when my mother and Snow were at war meaning that they must have both been raised to hate my mother, 'the Mockingjay'. Now they have someone they can point that hatred at, yours truly. Jacqueline gulps hard as the next words slip out of her mouth and confirms my suspicions.

"And they've both promised to take your life with their own hands, on behalf of their grandfather."


	9. Chapter 9

"Bring it on then."

A small spark ignites inside of me.

"Bring it on then!"

That spark grows into a raging fire, suddenly I'm burst with energy. I can't figure out from where this is coming from.

"If they want to attack my mom," a sharp pain stabs my heart, "and Katherine," more sharp stabs in my heart, "then I'll protect all of them, I'll protect all of us!"

I have no idea where all this is gushing out from but as soon as I stop yelling, I regret it and immediately apologize.

"Wow, I'm really sorry Jacqueline," I can feel the my cheeks flush with humiliation. "Uh, it's just been a rough couple a days." I say as I look down in shame. When I look down I spot my bracelet, its previous emerald-green hue is now replaced with a fiery orange-red one. This color also reminds of the District 12 woods, except engulfed in flames and hell fire. I push the memory out of my head and just like that the emerald-green hue waves back. I feel more like myself again. I look back up to Jacqueline and the threatened look I expected to receive is replaced by one filled with worry and compassion. I don't like making people worry for me, it makes me feel small and weak. I try using a smile to put her at ease. She clears her throat to regain composure but the worry hasn't left her eyes yet.

"So, what were you thinking of doing with the fake flames?" I lamely try to continue where we left off. She straightens up and her professional look has covered her face again.

"I have to admit, I got some inspiration from your mother's stylist, Cinna." So now I must be the 'boy on fire'. I don't want to comment on it because I just finished erupting at her and this is only the second time we've spoken, not to mention, the first time we spoke she might have saved my life. She goes to a closet and pulls out a very, very finely cut, dashing black tuxedo with a burning red-orange on the lapel, cuffs and other accents. I have to admit, it's outstanding. The wonderment must be evident on my face because I see a smile form on her lips again.

"Wow." I slip out. "It's incredible." She accepts my admiration with a polite nod.

"Thank you Finn, I'm glad you like it. I just figured we'd make your parent's costume look a little bit more 'luxurious'." She looks up at the clock. "We better get you dressed, Katherine and Xavier must already be heading down."

Katherine. Another million questions, comments and concerns are rushed into my head about Katherine and this guy, 'Xavier'. I'm about to let them all blurt out when I remember I have to keep my words restrained so I just sigh and straighten up again. She throws the parts of the suit that she wants me to put on first over the dressing screen, a small wooden room divider I'm supposed to change behind. I step behind it and start putting on the different pieces of clothing. After a few minutes, I'm completely dressed in my tuxedo and I have to admit, I'm looking pretty handsome right now. I step out from behind the dressing screen and Jacqueline inspects me from head to toe. As she checks, she nods and marks things off her clipboard.

"Okay, we're good." She looks at the clock again. "Make your way down to the lobby and meet up with Katherine." At the sound of Katherine's name I nod quickly and exit the room.

I have to walk past the dining area to get out the front door and I'm hoping my parents aren't still there. As soon as they see me I'm a goner. I take a deep breath and continue forward. Sure enough my parents are still there. My mother spots me first and the effect on her is immediate. Tears start to form in the corner of her eyes and what I think might be a proud smile spreads across her lips. My father turns around next and quickly rushes over to me. My mother follows behind them, they both just _have _to get a better look at their son. They both wrap me up in and tight but comforting hug. No words are spoken, no words are necessary. My mother kisses me on the cheek as she breaks apart and suddenly I'm flushed with sadness. I quickly swallow the grief and allow it to be transformed into the bravery and courage I'm in desperate need of. I nod and leave my parents behind, heading for the next biggest thing on my mind, Katherine.

I'm kind of suspicious as I leave the elevator, I don't entirely trust the lobby yet. I peek my head out and see the area has been closed off by peacekeepers, only tributes and their team can enter. I fully step out and see Katherine deeply engaged in a conversation with Xavier. I notice that he's not that much older than me, maybe twenty-two, but he is pretty tall and kind of tanned. I don't like him. I am fully aware that I'm just being a jealous child but I just can't help it when it comes to Katherine. I walk forward and decide to check out the competition. The career Districts are looking powerful like usual but I can't judge too many of the other Districts, although I do stop when I see District 10's tributes. The small female tribute plants a long, tender kiss on the lips of the sturdy looking male tribute. So they must be a couple. I keep note of them in my mind because I know that love can make a person do crazy things. I look back over at the District 12's chariot and spot Katherine again. I pause when I see her costume. She's wearing an absolutely stunning black ball gown with matching red-orange accents on the the different patterns and designs that cover parts of her gown. I see her spot me while I was stunned by her outfit. She leaves the Chariot and runs straight into my arms. In her embrace I find all the bravery I was previously lacking. I don't think either of us wanted to break apart but we eventually do.

"Katherine you look-" I think my jaw drops mid sentence. I swallow hard and continue my thought, "You look beautiful." She smiles shyly and starts fixing my tie.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She jokes back at me. An unexpected moment of awkward silence passes before she opens her mouth again. "Finn," I immediately look down at her, her tone sounded strange. When I look down I realize how close me and Katherine's faces are. Our faces haven't been this close since that day in the woods outside the train. She blushes and I'm pretty sure I blush too but neither of us move back.

"Xavier told me about the Mockingjay Silencers." She admits to me quietly. I sigh inwardly. That's what this is about? I shake my head nonchalantly._  
_

"Katherine, you don't have to worry about them. I can take care of them myself." I don't ever want Katherine to have to fight, especially for me. I've failed her far too many times already and I'm not going to let her suffer for me more. She sees the strain on my face and gives me a look so wistful that it breaks my heart in two.

"For some reason," I breathe and look into her eyes, "I know I can defeat them, okay? Anyone who threatens my mother, you or my future with you won't stand a chance." A glint of light flashes off my bracelet and into my eyes. I look down and see that's it's now clear as glass with a small tint of sky blue on it. For some reason it reminds me of that little oasis in the middle of the woods back home. She clears her throat and I look back at her.

"Finn listen," She gives the most worried look I've received from anyone today. I try to survive her stare but I can't handle it. I finally break her gaze. I can see her look down, then quickly look back up at me. She pecks me on the lips so quickly and so stealthily that I almost didn't realize it happened. I look at her again and see the playful smile spread across her face. I'm happy, also very confused but still, happy.

"It'll all be okay, I promise, Finn." She whispers to me as she grabs my hand, turns around and takes me back to the chariot. I see I finally get a chance to meet Xavier. As we reach him, Katherine stops beside me.

"Xavier, this is Finn!" He sticks out his hand. I'm too elated to be jealous so I grab his hand and shake joyfully.

"Hello Finn. I'm sure my partner explained the situation to you," I nod. "Okay, both of you turn around, quickly." I'm confused but we both follow his instructions. He attaches two very thin wires that stick out from each of my shoulder blades. He fits Katherine with the same thing. I can see other tributes starting to board their chariots and ride off. I start looking around wondering where Jacqueline is when suddenly she bursts out of the elevator.

"Sorry I'm late!" Jacqueline huffs as she runs up to the chariot and joins us. She looks over at Katherine and astonishment wipes across her face.

"Katherine, you look absolutely magnificent!" She blurts out. Katherine blushes. Jacqueline nods and quickly pulls out a couple matches and flicks them till they light. She walks behind us and sets fire to something like a fuse that must be attached to the shoulders of our outfits. The fire starts spreading downwards and even though I know it's fake, I'm still hoping I don't burn alive. After the flames reach all the way down my suit, I understand what Jacqueline meant when she said she "got an inspiration from my mother's stylist". Cinna made my mother look like she was on fire, but our outfits make us look like we _control_ fire. Like the flames bend to our will and command. The fire gently flickers on all of the accents on my suit but burns brightly on lapel and cuffs. I can see that the two wires Xavier attached to our backs were for the fire to flow down gently into a cape like shape. I look next to me and see the flames have had the same affect on Katherine's outfit, except her own natural glow puts the fire to shame.

"Perfect." Xavier and Jacqueline say in unison. "Oh wait, one more thing!" Jacqueline pulls out some more of that wire that Xavier put on our backs and puts it on our heads. Crowns? I see the other districts start moving so I step onto the chariot first and offer a hand to Katherine. She takes my hand and steps up. Once she's on she lets go of my hand and the chariot starts moving forward. She almost slips off so she grabs my hand for balance and squeezes tightly. It kind of hurts but it reminds me that she's here next to me. She quickly looks up at me, the terror is apparent on her face.

"I've never been on one of these before!" She says as the chariot starts speeding up. "Please don't let go of my hand, Finn!" I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

...

As we ride into the arena, I hear the cheers of the Capitol and honestly assume they can't get any louder.

But then me and Katherine ride into vision.

The crowd goes absolutely ballistic, it's deafening. I listen closely and find out that not all the cheers are excited ones. I can hear plenty of loud boos arise from the audience. That's when I remember the two Capitol kids. The 'Mockingjay Silencers'. The Capitol must have presented us as some sort of rivals or competition for each other. I look beside me and expect to see Katherine looking somewhat scared but she stands there, sturdy as a rock, looking straight ahead. I look forward too and spot them, two Capitol kids standing up - while everyone else is seated - staring us down. That must be them. I follow Katherine's lead and stand straight while looking forward at both of them, they won't win this staring contest. As we approach the stage for the Capitol reaping, the first six chariots slant left and the last six chariots slant right so all the Districts end up in a horizontal line with us and District 6 in the middle. The President walks up to the podium to give the speech. I don't pay too much attention to it, I just keep staring down the two Capitol kids. I can see them clearer now, the female tribute looks to be about Katherine's age. The male tribute looks a little younger, maybe sixteen years old. Their eyes are almost empty except for a sense of hatred and contempt that's difficult to get over. There's something about them that's familiar but I don't plan to figure it out now. I look next to me and see that Katherine is still solid and sturdy. Even though she's squeezing my hand like a vice grip, she's helping me keep my balance also.

President Valley wraps up her speech and introduces the escort for the Capitol tributes, 'Chancellor Belmont'. I don't bother looking at him, I keep my eyes trained to the Capitol tributes. He actually takes a second to acknowledge that he can see us staring each other down. The Capitol lets out another huge cheer when they realize it also. Trying to ride this new wave of excitement, he starts the reaping. He crosses to the right first and pulls out a name. As he goes to open his mouth the female Mockingjay Silencer volunteers. She makes her way to the stage and shakes Chancellor's hand, still glaring at us from the corner of her eye no doubt.

"Welcome! Welcome! May I ask what your name is young lady?" Chancellor asks her.

"Violet." she answers nonchalantly.

"Do you have a last name?" He continues. She stays silent and continues glaring at us.

"Uh, okay, on to the boys!" He crosses over to the left. He sticks his hand into the bowl and grabs a slip. Once he reaches the podium, he opens the slip and goes to read the name. Again, before he can talk, someone volunteers. The young man makes his way on stage and gives Chancellor's hand a curt shake. Then he turns back to us.

"And what's your name, son?" Chancellors starts questioning him too.

"Miles."

"Also no last name huh?" Chancellors mumbles under his breath but into the microphone.

"So," Chancellors looks at both of them and then both of us. "There seems to be some tension between you two." Miles laughs and grabs the mic out of Chancellor's hand.

"In case you haven't heard, we're gonna kill those two people, we're going to shed their blood for sure." he says while licking his lips.

_Winter, they're both related to Winter!_

Even with this realization, I scoff at his lame attempt to intimidate us. He gets instantly offended, you can see it in the reaction on his face, and drops the mic. He jumps off the stage and starts making his way toward me. I see the girl follow behind him. Katherine is off the chariot and already on her way to meet them before I even turn around. What's gotten into her? Even though this must be against a million rules and regulations, the Capitol is cheering their heads off. I catch up to Katherine and we stand side by side. Miles and Violet walks up to us and stops not two feet from where we're standing. They both have disturbingly wicked smiles twisted across their lips. Their confidence annoys me. Chancellor regains his composure, picks up the mic and runs over to us. Miles' grabs Chancellor's hand and brings the mic to his face.

"We're gonna skin you alive." Miles hisses at us. We don't respond. The Capitol goes crazy. Suddenly, Katherine tugs on my sleeve.

"Watch this." she whispers to me. She pulls out a button she hid in the some of the ruffles at the bottom of her dress and presses it purposefully. Suddenly our outfits burst open with a brilliant blue blaze. The blue fire burns away the black and replaces it with a clean, snowy white. The red-orange accents also burn away and are replaced by a blindingly bright blue. The blue flames assume the same position the previous orange fire was in, except for the cape. The blue fire appears more like wings. I remember the wire that Jacqueline put on our heads and look up. They weren't supposed to be crowns, they're halos. I look back at Katherine as she grabs the mic out of Chancellor's hand swiftly.

"We are the 'Children of the Mockingjay'!" Katherine yells as she throws her free hand in the air. The blue fire on her starts burning even brighter.

"And we will never let you win the games!"


End file.
